


扉斑的同居生活

by qimen



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 同人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 20:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qimen/pseuds/qimen
Summary: 又短有小，没什么营养
Relationships: 扉斑 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	扉斑的同居生活

每次和宇智波斑做爱，总有一种被他用屁眼强奸的错觉，扉间想。

他的背部靠在床头，揉着那两片臀瓣探到私处，糊了一手的粘稠腻滑，纸巾放在远处，他就偷偷摸摸把那些不知是润滑液还是肠液的东西抹到斑的屁股上，炸着毛的男人双腿大开坐在他的胯部，持续扭臀下压吸咬着肉棒。

赤红色的眼珠子盯着面前上下移动的两颗乳头，伸头想咬却逮不到，两粒红点被舌头触得湿漉漉的，斑舒服了，哼得更起劲，腾出一只手按着扉间的后脑勺，赏赐般地挺胸往他脸上招呼：“舔！”

扉间被这粗鲁的动作撞得两眼冒金星，一下子软了恼了，不顾酸滋滋的鼻子，他掐住斑的腰身想拿回主导权，可岂能如他意，察觉他的意图后斑撤出些许，收缩内壁夹紧龟头，扉间凭借强大的毅力忍住爽意脱离出小扉间的家。

“今晚后背位。”扉间咬牙切齿的扑过去。

“想得美。”斑甩着一头刺拉拉的头发躲开。

一个鸡儿冒汁，一个屁眼冒水，在床上扭打了起来，床倍受两个成年男子的折腾，发出令人牙酸的“嘎吱嘎吱”声。

斑看准机会揪了他的腿毛，扉间“嗷”的一嗓子扯了一把他的阴毛。

这下，斑喊得比扉间还高八个分贝，他虚虚捂住下体，蹬着腿在床上打起滚，手里还捏着一簇白色的腿毛：“你……你你这个卑劣的家伙！”

“倒底是谁先动手的？”扉间细细查看腿上脱毛的部分，面无表情的反驳。

等斑缓回神时扉间已经按住他耸动了起来，温热的气息喷洒在背部，肩胛骨处的肌肤被啃咬到发痛，斑哆嗦着要挣扎，操熟透的身体却无力反抗，爽得翻白眼嘴还不停：

“你没吃饭吗？”

“啊哈……这点劲就想干我？”

“你改天去买肾宝片再……嗯啊啊啊”

扉间不逞口头之快，他是一位用实际行动来证明自己能力的男人，专挑对方的性感带进攻，九浅一深，狠狠碾压前列腺的位置，成功令宇智波说不出话来，只知嗯嗯啊啊噫呜呜噫等一系列的拟声词。

肉体激烈地撞击交缠，情欲染红了两人，紧接着鸡儿在洞里转了半圈，扉间架起他的一条腿，侧身操干起来，斑的性器涨了一大圈在股间晃荡着，扉间空闲的手帮他撸着，快感在不断地叠加，欲待爆发。

又转了半圈后斑仰面躺在床上呻吟，扉间弓着身子如愿以偿的尝到了两颗奶子，舔舐吮吸啃咬，就像情欲加速器般，扉间手里的肉棒抖了几下，他知道斑快到了，下身的动作也越发凶狠，然后两人同时攀上了高峰。

斑的腹部一塌糊涂，扉倒在他的身上一同平复呼吸，贤者时间一过，扉间盯着远处柜上的纸巾，脸都绿了，同居第一天，家里还没购置换洗的床上用品，他可不想在精液床上睡一晚。

斑被压着难受，刚动了一下就被喝止住，他不明所以地盯着脸色不美妙的白毛：“你怎么了？”

扉间没有出声，小心翼翼堵住盛着白浆的屁眼，托着宇智波的躯干下床，斑在悬空前腿缠上腰，手扒拉住脖子，挂在扉间的鸡儿上去了浴室，路过那包纸巾扉胡乱的扯了一些擦擦淌下的液体。

磕磕碰碰中两人的欲望又被点燃，在浴缸里来了一发。

（性经验值+10）x2

EMD


End file.
